


На коротком поводке

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021, БДСМ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Гарольд Финч предпочитает не выставлять свои желания и эмоции напоказ, он ведь очень скрытный. Но Джон Риз умеет читать знаки.
Relationships: Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	На коротком поводке

  
Немного холодно пальцам ног и совсем чуть-чуть коленям, упирающимся в ледяную плитку пола. А всему остальному телу жарко. Несмотря на прохладное помещение и полное отсутствие одежды — жарко почти до невозможности. Кажется, что воздух над кожей должен рябить, как над асфальтом в летний день. Кажется, что он, как печка, должен прогреть эту комнату за считанные минуты. Впрочем, это как раз было бы кстати. Но пока ещё нет: воздух, который скользит по плечу от движения рядом чужой одежды, освежающе холоден, а карабин, касающийся кожи, когда Финч опускает руку, и вовсе как кусочек льда. Но поводок снова натягивается, металлические колечки тихо звякают, и ледяное прикосновение исчезает. Ошейник мягко прокручивается, теперь вытягивая его назад, заставляя отклоняться всё дальше. Ещё немного, и ему придётся выбирать: оторвать от пола колени, балансируя на одних носках, или же прогнуться в спине, смещая центр тяжести и откидывая голову. Оба положения очень неустойчивы, из обоих так легко одним резким движением опрокинуть на пол. Не то чтобы он этого опасался, но рефлексы так просто не заткнёшь, и мозг в любой момент просчитывает риски и возможности для контратаки. Даже если её никогда не будет.

Выбирать не приходится: в последний момент спина находит опору в виде подставленной чужой ноги. Вначале он касается её загривком, потом прижимается спиной между лопатками. И ниже, чувствуя каждую выглаженную складку на мягкой ткани штанов. Джон, не удерживаясь, вздрагивает, когда ткань мажет по крестцу, но одновременно с этим на плечо ложится рука, прижимая к себе ещё ближе. Скользит с нажимом вниз, под ключицей, по грудине, потом вверх, забираясь пальцем под натянутый ошейник. Одна рука тянет за поводок назад, вторая ослабляет это давление, давая вдохнуть. Ощущения странно мешаются, делая такое положение максимально правильным и комфортным. Разве что пальцы так хочется поймать губами — но не дотянуться никак.

Финч опускает руку и отходит. За резким выдохом едва получается спрятать разочарованный стон — не хочется, чтобы отпускал хоть на секунду. Но он напротив, держится чуть отстранённо, прикасается коротко, молча, не сбивает дыхания. Руки даже не вздрогнут ни разу, движения спокойные, как собаку гладит: ласково, уверенно, но без какого-либо трепета. Без ожидания чего-то… Что там, он даже пиджака ещё не снял, не говоря уже обо всём остальном. Вот кого, видимо, жар не мучает.

Он обходит Джона, заходя спереди: ошейник вновь прокручивается и трогает ледяным карабином кожу. Будто ещё холоднее стал, почти обжигает. Или Джон ещё больше разогрелся, если это вообще возможно. На этот раз Финч не спешит тянуть на себя: просто стоит и смотрит. И Джон смотрит на него из-под опущенных век — напрямую почти невозможно. Тело чуть раскачивает в такт ударам сердца. Пульс не частит, нет, но его биение такое сильное, что толкает вперёд-назад, хотя сейчас Джону и не приходится балансировать, положение вполне устойчиво.

Наконец Финч поднимает руку и делает круговое движение кистью: наматывая на неё поводок. Раз, другой. Джон едва сдерживается, дожидаясь, когда он натянется, приказывая следовать за ним. Но без этого приказа он неподвижен. Ещё виток, и порядком нагревшийся кусочек металла поднимается с кожи, ошейник сдвигается выше. Вместе с этим Финч шагает к нему и наклоняется. Близко, но недостаточно: Джон закидывает голову, тянется вверх, но вместо прикосновения — лишь скользящее по щеке дыхание. Дразнящее, тёплое, но этого совершенно не хватает. Не хватает настолько, что мышцы начинают подрагивать, разрываемые противоположными приказами. Кажется, что сейчас он всё-таки потеряет равновесие и осядет куда-то вниз. Но тут под затылок ловит уверенная рука: придерживая и притягивая ближе. К осторожному, едва ощутимому прикосновению. Из-под полуприкрытых век он видит, как горит на щеке Финча полоска яркого румянца — единственное, что его выдаёт. Но выдаёт с потрохами. Джон резко выдыхает и, под короткий рывок поводка, таки дотягивается до губ: сминает их, вжимается, слегка прикусывая, сразу отпуская и проводя по этому месту языком, настойчиво прося о большем.

И вся отстранённость рассыпается под его напором.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт, полюбоваться которым вы сможете через неделю в рейтинговой выкладке визуала.


End file.
